Dixon Family
by SeekersTF4
Summary: Maryle Dixon OC is the twin sister of Daryl Dixon, and she is different from her brothers in every way possible. One she doesn't let the Dixon curse of anger control her, and she is pretty much feared from her brother when she's pissed DarylXGlennXOC TWINCEST&SLASH THREESOME R
1. The Beginning

**Title: **Dixon Family

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **DarylXGlennXOC

**Summary: **Dixon's sibling had to make their way to Atlanta to survive but what if their sister wants to head west? they get stuck and get help from a group and decide to stay. But what if a certain sister decided to make her brother happier by setting him up with the only attractive Asian

**Note:** There will be incest, twin complex or whatever you call it :D sorry I blame all the twincest/incest I read sigh

**ART**: there is a link of how Maryle looks on my Bio all art is mine

**Chapter 1: ****The Beginning**

"Merle lets head West" said a girl in her late twenties (even though she looked younger) as she lean over the seat to look at the guy name Merle. Her light fair skin was a almost direct match this Merle guy but his was more tan, and indication that they were related.

"And do tell, why in the fuck would we head West, Maryle?" Merle ask as he glance at the review mirror for a moment to catch the face that the girl name Maryle would make.

"Come on Merle, you know she always wanted to go West. Looking at the situation we're in, a mess up apocalypse, it wouldn't hurt to travel West" said a guy that was seated next to the driver. He smirk at his brother as he heard him just grunted in anger and whisper something about stupid little twin siblings.

"Fine Daryl, we'll travel West only if this mother fucker center that is suppose to help us isn't really safe and then we'll make our way to the West" said Merle as he glare at the review mirror to try make his point to his little sister and telling her that he still loath this idea.

Maryle smile big at her eldest brother decision and hug him making Merle turn the jeep in sharp zigzag motion. Daryl laugh as he watched Merle yelled at his twin sister to let go so he can drive safely and stop with the sudden affection. Maryle said sorry and took her seat in the back seat of the jeep.

"What the fuck are you smiling about little bitch?" ask Merle as he caught a glance that his brother was smiling next to him.

"Just that we are a fucking happy family, Jerk" Daryl responded at his brother back and earn laughter from the back seat. Before Merle could yell at Daryl for disrespecting him Maryle interrupted with a loud voice.

"There's the city! Wow it's huge!" yelled Maryle as she watched in amazed at the skyscraper for the very first time in her life. Since they where all raise in a small farm out in the middle of nowhere she didn't get to see big building like this, so seeing this made her happy. Even if they only made it to the city because of the Walkers, she didn't care she happy that she got to see the city for at less once in her life. Yet the question that was clinging on the back of her mind, _how long will our life last in this apocalyptical world? _

They drove in the city trying to find the center where they heard that had food and everything. As they got deeper in the city the Dixon family started to notice Walkers appearing in not small groups but mobs.

"Shit! The Son of Bitches took over the center" said Daryl in anger as he saw a military officer Walker walking to the sound of their jeep.

"It seem so bro, ummm Merle can we leave now?" ask Maryle as her eyes showed fear of seeing so many Walkers but was soon erased. She grab her slim metal spear like pole that was in the back jeep and held it in a defense potion as she eyed each Walkers that was close.

Merle said nothing and turn the steering wheel to make a u-turn but to only slam the breaks as a horde of Walkers blocked his path. Making the eldest Dixon curse.

Daryl got his crossbow out and started to point to one of the Walkers and as he aim the bow to the undead target but didn't shot as caught his duffle bag which was thrown to him. He turned and glared at his twin to only see her jump out of the jeep and swung her pole directly to a Walkers head.

"Dudes abandon jeep and head for the stairs!" yelled Maryle as she started to make her way to the fire escape stairs while bashing the heads of Walkers that where in her way. The Dixon brothers look at each other in surprised but soon bolted out of the jeep to follow their sister's smart move, and used their own weapons to aim at the head for an instance kill.

Meryle threw her slim metal pole to her twin and Daryl being the one that just had a crossbow he caught it and in a swift motion ram the end on the head of a Walker. Seeing that her bother caught her pole she ran up the dumpster and jumped on top of it. Taking a deep breath as she prepare to jump and get the end of the fire escape ladder, that was hanging about 15 feet off the ground, to get her family away from the Son of a Bitches.

Making a dash, she jump at the edge of the dumpster and grab the end of the ladder.

Maryle sigh in relief at the sense that she grab the ladder and her weight was bringing the ladder down but she fail to notice that a Walker was waiting for her on the ground.

As she touch the ground, her face came to close to the undead that made her freeze in place. Only watching the Walker growl and the lunge for her. Closed her eyes tight, thinking that it would disappeared if she keep them close shut, she waited to be bitten.

Daryl saw that the Walker was going for his twin, he whistle at his brother and in a communication without words they came up with a plan.

Merle shot rounds on the Walker on the shoulder so it would step back from the force.

Then Daryl ran swiftly and was already by her side and ram the pole on the Walker head and didn't even take it out as he ignore it and took a hold on the stair so it wouldn't go up. He looked at his sister still scared as shit, he then motion Merle to carry her.

Merle nodded and threw his gun at his younger brother and heave his sister to his shoulder and stared to climb the stairs. Seeing that he made to the platform, he set Maryle down and pulled out a hand gun and started to shot every Walker that was close to Daryl.

"Get you ass up here you dip shit! I'll hold them off" yelled Merle as he shot one after another undead, which gave Daryl just enough time to scale the ladder of stairs. Once Daryl made it to the platform he collapse next to his twin and tried to catch his breath.

Merle then sat down the other side of Maryle, and he also tried to get his breath that he so desperate needed. Knowing that they could rest in a somewhat peace because the ladder was put back to original potion and the Walker where to stupid to find a way up.

"Come on squirt, we lived threw that messed up ambush. Lighten up that your still not one of those Son of a Bitches down there. Hey, let you know what, I'll even lone you my gun so you can kill them. They are easy target and perfect shooting practice?" said Merle as he tried to get his sister out of the shock she was in.

"Do you want the Walkers surround this area and never get out, my naive big brother? No thank you but I'm glad that your trying to cheer me up. I'll manage with this fear" said Maryle as she laugh at her brothers angry face when she baby talk him a little. Daryl smirk at this and soon join in the laugh with his twin and Merle couldn't beat them so he started to laugh with them. Daryl looked at both of them and smiled knowing that whatever happen they will be together.

It seemed that even in a situation that can be impossible to get out or dam right scary, the Dixon family still find a moment to laugh and forget that their world was getting over run with the Walkers.

* * *

Looking out in the infected area, which was the only thing that was worth seeing was just the Walkers. Maryle only watched them dump into each other and they wonder aimless for food. This was the only interested thing that keep Maryle busy for three day that they been stuck in the god dam stupid roof. Her brother weren't making it any better because they keep arguing about who fault it was that they where stuck on the roof.

Daryl blamed his brother that they where now stuck here on this god forsaken roof and to make even worse Merle won't stop shooting at the Walkers from time to time, making it harder to get out. For every bullet Merle put in a Walker's head about 10 more Walkers came and took it's place. Connecting the dots with this action it was Merle fault that they couldn't get out.

Daryl shouted at him out of anger but it never led to good terms and it always led him to stomp away from one side of the roof to the other. Kicking everything in his way that he could or destroy and even object that was useful for them but he didn't care.

His anger has always got the best of him, no it was a trait that the Dixon family had to endure. Everyone one that was a Dixon had a lot of anger issues, that is except Maryle which somehow knew how to control it. It didn't mean that she didn't have this anger issue but she knew how to bend her anger to her will while her brother obeyed their anger.

Hitting the edge of the forsaken roof that they where stuck in Merle looked back out in the horizon trying to figure out how to get out from point A and be out to point B, in the environment that the Dixon Family has been raise. That they lived off the land and hunted to be able to feed the family.

Merle looked at every single direction to at less find a small opening to the jeep or even to make a run to the fence that lead to the woods. Yet in every direction he looked there was a less about 20 Walker has occupied. He curse more and more as he keep looking for a stupid opening but none came in sight. He took a hold on the rifle he had but restrain himself to shot at the Walkers that pissed him off at the moment.

Watching from afar, Maryle sigh at her brothers fit of anger she walk to the corner of the roof. Once again looking out the street to try her luck that she would get a glimpse of a escape root but none came to her sight. Ready to stop watching the Walkers until noon and to begin on lunch because knowing her brother they wouldn't eat until she made it.

As she was about turn, her eyes caught two body that where running down the alley across from the roof they where stuck. Squinting her eyes she saw that it was two men, an Asian and an African-American, running to the alley that held the stairs. Not even taken in consideration of her brothers, Maryle made her way down the stair to the platform to which led the end of the ladder that was raise up 15 feet off the ground.

"Hey guys need help" yelled Maryle as she saw the black guy close the gate so the Walkers couldn't get in. Not waiting for a reply Maryle climb the ladder far enough so that the Asian guy could grab a hold of it and she made it back on the platform. To her surprised the two guys where up in a flash and the ladder back to it's original potion.

"T-thank you" said the Asian between breath and the black one nodded in agreement, as they both tried to control their breath and fear that they ran from their almost death.

"No problem but I appreciate if you can get us OFF THIS GOD FORSAKEN ROOF THAT WE BEEN STUCK FOR 3 DAYS" stated Maryle at the two guys in front of her but soon yelled that last part of the sentence, not at them but at her brothers to make a point.

"What the hell are you yelling about you demonic squirt" yelled Merle as he appeared over the edge and looked at his sister with two guys there.

"That I just save this two and hopefully with their brain we can finally get off this roof and go somewhere that aren't that many Son of Bitches, Jerk" said Maryle as she crossed her arms and glare at her eldest brother.

"So this two guys are ganna help us get out? A Chinese and a Nigger" said Daryl as he lean over the edge to see the two men that where going to get them out. The new guys where about to protest about being called that but it was silence.

"So what's your names anyways?" ask Daryl.

"Glenn" said the Asian.

"T-Dog" said the black guy.

"So you two, what's the plan to get out of here? Oh by the way my name is Maryle Dixon and those two are my brothers Merle and Daryl" said Maryle smiled big at the new comers and hoped that they would finally get out of this stupid roof.

* * *

"So the exits out of the city are in all those directions if we go on foot" said Glenn as he pointed to all the directions that led out of the city. Glenn glance at the Dixon family to see their reaction on the direction that he just suggested. At first he focus on the twins and both looked to have identical reaction, blank, but Maryle looked more fem and slim. Then his eyes shifted to the eldest Dixon that seems not to take the suggestion well.

All three Dixon said nothing to him as if was a signal to keep on explaining the plan.

"So basically we have to go threw alleys to get out and head to camp as fast as we can to try and get away from the Walkers" said T-Dog as he tried to lessen the silence that he found uncountable. He didn't feel safe with these red necks that he just meet and hell he didn't want to help them either. Yet he had to because Maryle did save him and Glenn and the less he could do is get them out of this roof.

"Walkers follow sound, right?" ask Maryle as everyone turn to look at her and saw her and she looked like she was thinking about something. T-Dog was the first to react at the sudden question and told 'yes they do'.

"Then I have a plan, what if I take the small gas tanks and throw them the opposite direction of the jeep. Once the tanks get about semi close to the ground I take the shot guns and aim at the tanks. In which they will give a sound of explosion that will attract the Sons of bitches. Then we make a run for the jeep and head for the exit" said Maryle as she look at the group of guys that stood before her all semi dumfounded at the idea.

"Why did it take you forever to come up with that! You stupid demonic squirt good for nothing girl" yelled Merle at his younger sister but the thing he receive from her was that she gave him the finger and stuck her tongue out.

"Well you didn't think of anything for the pass three days, jerk!" yelled Maryle at her older brother and they gave each other insults, back and forth.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

"Raciest Meany!"

"That's all you have for a comeback slut!"

"Redneck!"

"Hey if you haven't notice your one to, demonic squirt!"

Glenn and T-Dog watched in a semi awed at the verbal fight and the looked the sibling's face that gave each other which looked like to kill each other but they never made it that far. Glenn then turn to the other Dixon and saw that he looked like he was amused by the small fight his siblings where in.

"Are they always like this?" ask Glenn as he watch Daryl eyes swift from his siblings to him. It made Glenn even more nervous that Daryl eyes looked like a killer but somehow they looked so soft. With this thought Glenn's cheek turn a light pink.

"Yeah, Merle always makes Maryle mad. I'm surprise that she hasn't killed him yet" said Daryl that made Glenn and T-Dog skin turn as pale as white.

'Is she that dangerous?' both thought as they saw Maryle win the argument by basically hitting Merle lower region that made everyone gasp in pain by the sight.

'Yup she is' thought Glenn and T-Dog as they both felt kinda sorry for the racist jerk. Everyone move to the side and let Maryle pass as she walk up to Merle's bag and got out some shot gun bullets and loaded the shot gun that hasn't been touch. Then she grab 3 gas tank that where still full and took them to the corner of the roof.

"Ok I'm ganna throw this gas tanks and once the explode go to the jeep and you T-Dog is it? You'll take the wheel got it? And Glenn takes the passenger seat" said Maryle as she was ready to start the operation 'Distract the Walkers'.

"Why I am ganna let a mother-fucker Nigger drive my jeep!" yelled Merle as he already stood up from the hit he got from his younger sister. He would deal with her and make her obey him. Yet he couldn't do anything as he saw the gun that was in her hand swift to his direction.

"Merle I'm really irritate of being stuck in this roof and god help me if we don't get out. Brother or not I'm ganna skin you alive and use your body organs as bait for the Walkers so get down the stair on the platform and be ready to get on the jeep" said Maryle with an intense glare that all the guys even Merle nodded and partly ran down the stairs.

Maryle sigh and counted to 5 and threw the first gas as far as she could and aim for it. Once it was about 5 meters off the ground she shot it and made a loud explosion that caught the attention of Walkers that where making their way to the sound. She took the other and threw it at the same place and repeated the same action and then made a run at the stairs.

Once she reach the ground she notice that the whole group has made it to the jeep but she didn't see her twin. Out of nowhere she was lifted of her feet like a sack of potatoes over a shoulder and she gave yelp sound.

Daryl lifer his sister over his shoulder as a sack of potatoes and made his way to the jeep while his brother shot all that Walkers that where close by.

"I hate you" said Maryle as she grunted in pain as her twin shoulder bone sink into her stomach.

Daryl laugh at his sister accusation and threw her the back of the jeep and order T-Dog to drive.

"You could have told me that you were going pick me up!" yelled Maryle as she puffed in anger. Yet she let it go knowing that they were finally away from the city. Now they could head west as she wanted.

"So where are we going Chinese" ask Daryl from the back as he notice that they where heading to the mountain, the woods. He then caught the glimpse of Glenn's eyes and looked like he was pissed at him but tried to hid it from him.

Daryl smirked knowing that he found a new entertainment to keep him busy for the time being. Then he felt a nudge on his arm and looked at the person that did it. His eyes fell on his sister as she gave him a look that he couldn't understand what she was applying in.

Maryle sigh in defense and put her hands up and mummer something about naive twin brother.

"We heading to our camp and then you guys can leave to where ever you guys where heading" said T-Dog as he looked back in the review mirror at the Dixon family.

"Yeah we get to head West, right?" ask Maryle as she gave her eldest brother, Merle, the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, but first we have to find food to make our trip" said Merle that made Glenn and T-Dog tense. Both thought that he was going to steal their food that the camp had.

"Relax dudes we won't steal your food. Dixon's never take the easy way for food. We are raised to hunt for our food. It seem that's why you guys still go in Atlanta to get more food" said Daryl as he watch out for bucks they could hunt down.

Soon after what seem like 30 minutes for the Dixon family, they soon came in view with a trailer and a lot of tents. Without any warning the jeep came to a halt that made Maryle hit her head on the back seat of the passenger seat.

"Owww you could have warn me" mummer Maryle as she jump out of the back of the jeep. Looking to side to side she notice that the camp was semi well guarded.

'This will do for the time being' thought Daryl as he went back on the jeep to get the tent that his sister had packet. Knowing that this Walker-Zombie Apocalypse will force them to camp in the open and knowing now to avoid all cities. Looking at the tent he remember the day they decide to leave the farm.

**_-Flashback_**-

_He watch as Maryle took the hold of the family Dixon photo and grip it tight. He knew that she wanted to take the photo but also could tell that she didn't want to be reminded of their parents death from the hands of the Walkers that invaded their farm. He could tell his sister was scared even though she didn't want to admit it to them. Watching her fall to her knees, and held the photo to her chest and cried not caring if her brothers found her in this miserable state, a women in her late 20's._

_Running to her side he kneeled down and pulled his twin into his arm. He felt Maryle wrap her around him and grip the back of his shirt with the photo still in her hands. Hearing her sob the pain away, he vowed to protect his other half and never let the Walkers take her away from him just like they did to their parents._

_Still sobbing for about 10 minutes he heard Merle came into the room knowing he was angry but stop in his track. Daryl heard a loud sighing sound to catch the attention of the twins. Daryl glared at him and Maryle turn her face away from the other twin to only see that her face was flushed and eyes red from all the crying. Making his way to siblings Merle drop his hand soft onto Maryle's head and gently ruffled it._

_"Come on Maryle you are a Dixon and strong. We will never leave you alone because as older brother are destine to protect their sister from anything." said Merle that earn him a sudden hug from his sister. Grunting at the sudden action but didn't say anything as he let his sister cling to him and cried softer this time. Both Dixon brother smiled sadly as they vowed to protect their sister as they leave the farm._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Looking at the sight of the camp once again Maryle notice a lot of flaws in the way these "people" put their tents and everything but she couldn't or shouldn't care less.

"I'm glad you guys came back safe…who are your friends?" ask a guy wearing police officer pants and boots.

"They save us from the Walkers and gave us a ride here" said T-Dog and walk out on them and seem to be heading to his tent.

"Well thank you for saving them, my name is Shane and we basically didn't get bitten by the Walkers"

"No shit. Pretty obvious" mummer Daryl but groan a little as his twin elbow him in the gut.

"Be nice. We need to stay here for a few days and then we head west" whisper Maryle loudly to her twin

"Fine, fine but he's a cop and I don't like him at all" whisper Daryl back and turn back to the conversation that his older brother was with the officer. He smirk at the sight that his older brother was getting mad and he came to this conclusion because he notice Merle's right hand twitching and then clench.

"…So those are the rules"

"Thank you Mr. officer guy but we're just going to hunt and move on, ok. So we will stay away and we will be on our way" said Maryle as she started to push her eldest bother back to their jeep.

"I have a name miss"

"Well I don't want to use it police guy" said Maryle back and then cross her arms in front of her older brothers.

"I don't like it here….Go hunting and I'll set the tent" stated Maryle as she took the tent, in hesitation, from her twin. In realty she didn't want to stay here alone plus knowing they saw (not much) it would take about two days tops to find and kill the deer. Daryl saw this and put his hands in her shoulders to encourage.

"We will be back soon" said Daryl as he gave a squeeze telling her to come back.

"We will be back soon" said Daryl as both Dixon brother made theur way into the forest.

"Be careful" she whispered at her brothers.

**End Chapter 1 **


	2. Wanting a Asian

**Title: **Dixon Family

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **DarylXGlennXOC

**Summary: **Dixon's sibling had to make their way to Atlanta to survive but what if their sister wants to head west? they get stuck and get help from a group and decide to stay. But what if a certain sister decided to make her brother happier by setting him up with the only attractive Asian

**Note:** There will be incest, twin complex or whatever you call it :D sorry I blame all the twincest/incest I read sigh

**ART**: there is a link of how Maryle looks on my Bio all art is mine

**Chapter 2**: Wanting a Asian

Week have pass since the Dixon had made it to the camp site and it was going good. Maryle like the camp site because it meant that they didn't have to deal with the Walkers and on the plus, she loves the outdoors a lot. The Dixon have made their mark on the camp of not just for being "Douchbag" (a lot like to say) but they were the ones that can bring food to the table. Right now Maryle was cleaning the tent because having brothers came with the mess. She got all the mess out and started to put the sleeping bags inside. First she put Daryl's wide open sleeping bag and the hers on top of her brother making it like a blanket. Before the Walkers attack Maryle always shared a bed with her twin, let just say they had a twin complex with each other that they could break. As they say old habit are hard to break. So it wasn't going to change even if they are sleeping in the same tent with their older brother. After setting the sleeping bags she set Merle's sleeping bag close to the opening because he always says is faster to get out if they are in trouble. She then took all the bags that where filled with their stuff and organize them around the tent.

"Finally all clean" said Maryle as she admire her work. She then jump a little when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You did a pretty good job, sis" said Daryl as he pulled his twin on his lap. He felt his sister relax from her seat and humm in agreement. He then quickly but gently set his twin next to him and Merle came into view. He look inside the tent and smile.

"Finally you brat clean it. It started to smell bad" said Merle that receive a glare from his sister. Daryl knew this wasn't going to end well and quickly made his way out of the tent and far away from his older brother. Only to witness Merle dodge as a bottle that was thrown at him.

"Jerk!" he heard Maryle yell and saw she came out of the tent with her dirty blond hair in a high pony tail and just a tank top with a pair of jean. He never approve of his sister wearing tank tops because it revile the top of her breast and a well tone stomach but he couldn't complain since not many males bat an eye at his sister direction so he was fine because she was his and his alone.

"So ready to hunt, Daryl" said Merle as he finally got away form his sister rampage of throwing stuff of him. It wasn't that he was afraid of his little sister but when she tap into that Dixon anger hell would seem like a better place. He watch as his younger brother clean his arrows and brought a smirk because he knew that he was ready to go hunt. Daryl did anything he ask him to do. Mostly he was in control of him and he like it that way. He had better control of him than Maryle.

"Come on Big Brother! Let me go with Daryl for this hunt! I want to get out of this forsaken camp!" pleaded Maryle as she cling to the eldest Dixon. This action cause Merle to have his right eye twitch while Daryl smirk knowing the reason why Maryle want to go hunt with him.

"_Didn't know_ _you were that desperate" _Said Daryl with his eyes at Maryle. Which only cause Maryle raise an eyebrow knowing well enough what her brother was implying at and shook her head no.

"_Just want to get out" _said Maryle with her eyes and then returning to convince the eldest Dixon.

Still smirking at his twin trying to convince Merle to let her hunt was an amusing sight. The annoying look that was plastered on his brother face almost made him burst out laughing, a unDixon trait. Taking his bow he swung it so it would rest on his back and started to put the clean arrows in the pouch. When getting the last arrow, he knock his water bottle down, which decided to roll away. Sighing at this misfortune, Daryl stood up to retrieve a accentual item needed for the long hunt that is coming. Looking to where the bottle halted it tracks, his eyes fell on the Asian that picked the bottle up. Not daring to say anything, Daryl just stood there watching the Asian bend down to take his water bottle into those pale hands. Gazing at Gleen as he was still bend down, Daryl couldn't control his eyes to swift to Glenn's ass.

Glenn picked up the bottle of water in his hand to give it to Daryl. As he turn to face the young male Dixon, Glenn caught Daryl staring him,…no he was staring at his ass. With this Glenn face turn bright red and the water bottle was held tight to his chest. Not wanting to be more awkward for the both of them, walks up to Daryl and gave his water bottle back. Not saying a word, Glenn took Daryl's hand and put the water bottle in the Caucasian's hand. Turning to leave quickly was the plan but as he took his first step, Glenn was halted. Surprised, Glenn looked back to see that Daryl had his hand tight around his own hand. Glenn blushed redder as he watch Daryl left hand intertwine with his own hand.

"D-Daryl" whispered Glenn that made Daryl come back to reality and look down at what he did without even knowing he was doing. Daryl looked up again to see the blushing Asian which only made him smirk. Slowly Daryl move his right hand to try and touch Glenn's pale face.

"Daryl! Big brother let me take his place to hunt" yelled Maryle and jump on her twin backs. She smirked as she caught Daryl holding hands with Glenn. In truth she should be mad because technically he was cheating on her but somehow she couldn't be mad. It as if they where missing something and this Asian complete it.

'_Oh, now where getting somewhere just have to see if dear brother is willing to share him or even me' _thought Maryle as she just hung on her twin's back while watching the two man blushing and a confuse older Dixon.

* * *

"So making a move on your crush" said Maryle with a singing voice that made her twin blush bright red as they made their way into the forest depths.

"Hey, I'm not" said Daryl trying not make his sister mad that he was feeling attraction to another person that wasn't her. It wasn't that he started to regret what they where doing but felt that someone was missing to their equation. He thought he wouldn't mind have them both but he knew that he can only have one or the other and sure not in hell he was letting his sister go.

"I approve brother" said Maryle behind her twin which cause her to see her twin turn sharply to look at her. 'Was this a mistake to mention' thought Maryle in fear that she gave Daryl an idea that she didn't want this, what they have. Never in a all of time would she ever regret loving her brother even if they where living a sin life. She would gladly go to hell if it meant that she would still love Daryl. He stood in front of her and then felt his hand on her cheek. She smiled as she lean on her brother's hand and looked into his eyes same one.

"So you like him to. They do say twins are alike. It won't surprise me if we like the same person. Yet it doesn't mean I'm willing to share my beloved sister, just yet" said Daryl as he pierce his sister's eyes with thee same eyes they both shared.

"That's hardly fair Daryl! You get him all to yourself, while I wait" whined Maryle as she pushed her body to her bother's firm chest and frown because Daryl wasn't going to let her court Glenn.

"Have to be under Merle's radar and have to convince Glenn to not only like me but to accept us" said Daryl while his arms circle around Maryle's slime waist and push their bodies more. Maryle thought about what her twin said and knew he was right. They been having this twincest relationship for almost their whole life and both felt that they where missing something. From the part that they hid it from their family, they felt that there was someone missing. Now that their family was gone (except Merle) Maryle and Daryl felt a little more ease with their guilt they had.

"Fine" said Maryle with an annoyed voice which earn a chuckled from her twin. The Daryl closed the gap from their lips, kissing her with care and love. He watch her close her eyes and Daryl followed Maryle action and started to savoir the kiss. He then felt her lips moving in sync with his and began to nibble on her lower lip trying to gain access to her mouth. Smiling in their kiss once Maryle open her mouth for him he quickly dove his tongue into her mouth which earn him a moan from Maryle. After a few minutes of making out in the middle of the forest with Maryle, Daryl left her mouth and both started to pant for air they need so much.

"Come on lets get this hunting down and head back to camp soon as possible" said Daryl and smiled when he earn a puff of anger from his sister.

"Finne but I get to kill the dinner"

"Sure whatever you want sis" said Daryl as he followed his sister to find an animal to kill.

* * *

"About a day has pass and the only thing that the Dixon twin have killed were squirrels.

" Why can't we find a fucken deer to kill! Did the walkers eat them and somehow they become zombie deer" yelled Maryle in frustration as she sat down on a log. Yet the log she sat down was weak and it broke and maryle fell down the small hill.

"MARYLE!" yelled Daryl as he saw his sister tumbling down the hill. He jump over the log and started to sprint to his sister's side to see if she was ok. As he made his way down, he saw a dog size animal creature make it's way to his sister's face. He was ready to shot it but soon relax when he notice it was a young reddish dog. Then he notice it wasn't a dog but a red wolf the was conmen on North and South Carolina so it wouldn't be a surprise to find one here.

"Maryle are you ok?" ask Daryl in concern of his sister health.

"Yeah just surprise me…hey…*giggle* stop! Hey!" said Maryle as she gently hug the 25 pound red wolf and bark happily.

"Aren't you just adorable! Yes you are! Daryl, please can we keep him! Pretty please!" said Maryle at her twin as she gave him her puppy dog face which earn a groan.

"Let see what Merle says" and with this half grown red wolf caught the scent of a deer and followed it.

**End chapter 2**


	3. A brother left & angry Dixon

**Title: **Dixon Family

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **DarylXOCXGlenn

**Summary: **Dixon's sibling had to make their way to Atlanta to survive but what if their sister wants to head west? they get stuck and get help from a group and decide to stay. But what if a certain sister decided to make her brother happier by setting him up with the only attractive Asian

**Note:** There will be incest, twin complex or whatever you call it :D sorry I blame all the twincest/incest I read sigh

**ART**: I drew how Maryle looks like the link is in my profile

**A/N:** Dam I wrote this story and closed it before saving it and had to re write it lol sorry for the long wait, well hopefully you enjoy it :D and Review! Lol

**Chapter 3: **A brother left behind and angry female Dixon

"I think the deer went this way" Maryle whispers as she lead the way into the clearing and the half-grown wolf next to her. Both twins came a few feet away from their group and groan at the sight of their kill because of the stupid Walker bite it. Daryl made his piss face because they had been trailing this deer for about a day half.

"Son of a bitch" Daryl said as he went to the Walker and started to curse about his kill being a waste.

"Oh well, come on boy, let's go find Merle and see if we can keep you" Maryle whisper at the cub as she held her hands, and he jumped into her arms. Maryle got up and glace at the moment as her brother takes the arrow out of the Walkers head.

"It gatta be the brain, you know nothing" Daryl said and followed his sister to the camp sight.

"Merle! Merle! Look what we got!"

"Get your ass up here" Daryl said once Maryle finished speaking but was surprised, he didn't see any sign of Merle.

"Daryl, Maryle slow up a bit. I need to talk to you two and bout something" Shane said that made the twins stop, and their faces slipped into anger.

"About what?" Maryle asked as she settled the wolf pup down.

"About Merle, there was a problem in Atlanta"

"He's dead?"

"Not sure"

"There is or ain't" Daryl yelled and from that point on Maryle couldn't think clearly or even ask questions. She then heard that they hand cuff him on the roof top because he was a risk to them all, and he didn't play well with others. Maryle already knew that Merle didn't play well with others and made her clench her hands into fists. She snaps out of her daze when Daryl attacks the new guy called Rick Grimes and both cops gangs up him, and Shane put him in a choke hold. As she saw Daryle in the choke hold, it was the only action that made her anger snap. Maryle threw her squirrels to Rick and swung her leg which in result impacted straight into Shane's face making him let go of her brother. She noticed Daryl trying to get up but put her foot on his back to keep him lying flat on the ground. She then blocked Shane's fist with her forearm and wince because it hurt like hell and was going to leave a bruise. Maryle swung her fist into Shane's stomach making him fall to his knees.

"Stop, because right now I'm trying to control my anger, and I let it get the better of me, there will be hell to pay!" Maryle yelled, scaring the shot out of everyone because she basically manned handle a cop.

"Sis-"

"Please brother stop it! Your Dixon tantrums about killing them with not bring back Merle" yelled Maryle with a hint of her voice cracking.

"What I did was necessary. Your brother di-"

"He never works well with others, and I told, we told you! So stop while you still can because am up to here until I decided to kick your ass's or better your balls" Maryle snap in such anger and signal her head as she indicated her anger level but tears started to stream down her cheeks.

'Shit' Maryle thought as she started to lose control over her emotions.

"Maryle I'm so-"

"Don't! I-I need to be alone" Maryle said as she lifted her foot off her twin and sprinted to the forest. She needed to cry these emotions out of her system. Even though Merle was a pain in the ass, he was still her brother.

"Maryle!" she heard her twin yell, but at the moment she wanted to be alone.

"The hell with all of you just tell me where he is" Daryle demanded as he kept looking into the forest where his sister disappeared.

"I'm going back," said Rick and Daryl only snorted and turn his body and headed into the wood to find Maryle and tell her that he was going to retrieve their brother. As he jogged around the woods, he caught the noise of barks, whines and sobs all mix together. He sprinted to the clearing which over saw the lake, and his eyes landed on his sister. He watched as she sat close to the ledge and cried. Daryl knew she was strong but there are times being weak was a good thing and not have everything boil up. Walking behind her, he dropped to his knees and collected her into his arms. Maryle turn and took hold of Daryl's tank top like a life line and cried her eyes out.

"Why? I k-know Merle didn't get along with anyone, e-even us, but he didn't deserve to be left li-like that" Maryle sobbed as she tried to calm her tears, but she loved her older brother. He was family.

"Shh I know. That is why I'm going back for him" Maryle heard Dayrl whisper causing her to grip his tank top tight because she didn't want to lose him, her other half.

"I'll go to" Maryle whisper.

"No, I can't afford to lose you, you know I love you"

"But I-"

"I said no, all I have that keeps me moving forward is knowing that you are safe and waiting for me" Daryl said as he looks into her eyes, which were so identical but brighter eyes, his. He wiped her tears away and leaned in capturing her lips in a brief yet sweet kiss and pulled away.

"I have to go, just wait for me" Daryl said and took a hold of the wolf in his arms and brought him to Maryle's arms.

"Adam protect Maryle at all cost" Daryl said as he petted Adam's fur, which earn him a happy bark and Maryle laughed.

"Adam?"

"Hey, you took forever to name him" Daryl said and laughed as he stood and Maryle followed him. Before they went to camp, Maryle ran in front of her brother and quickly peck his lips.

"You'll get more when you return and bring that douche bag brother of ours" Maryle said and watched his brother laugh and kissed her back.

"I will"

* * *

Once back at camp Maryle ignored everyone and everything as she just sat next to her brother as he was cleaning his arrows. She scratched Adam's belly and looked around with a vacant look. Then she shifted her eyes as Glenn said 'Come on' but soon saw the regret in his eyes when he notices she heard him. She softens her look and started to focus her attention on Adam. As minutes pass she felt Daryl get up and make his way to the truck which she followed fast with Adam behind her.

"Be careful" Maryle said as she watched Daryl get on the truck.

"I will" He replied as he started to pace and made Maryle sigh when he became impatient. She glanced to the left and caught a glimpse of Glenn in the driver seat.

"Daryl…go easy on Glenn…protect him" Maryle whisper as she blushed at her statement and made her brother smiled while receiving a nodded. Maryle then made her way to the driver seat door and tap the window to get Glenn's attention. Once she had it, she took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Keep my brother out of trouble, please. He will listen to you because well let's just say I know" she said and cause Glenn to blush deep red as he remembered when he and Daryl held each other hand, and Maryle caught them.

"Just be careful both of you" Maryle said and took a step back and smirk when Daryl used his foot to honk the horn scaring Glenn. She watched Gleen glare at Daryl and to frown in her direction. Then they were all of and maryle just stood there for about 20 minutes looking at the spot they disappear. A growl brought her back to realty and turn to see who it was and saw Amy.

"Adam" Maryle said in a firm commanding voice which causes Adam to growl one last time and then retreated to his master side.

"What do you want?" Maryle asked not trying to sound mean but came out like that any ways.

"Well the other women and I are going to do laundry, and I wonder if you like to join us. I know how you feel. Alone, worry and hoping they will return. When Andrea didn't come back from the trip, I was worry, angry and even yelled at people. However, you have to distract yourself until they return. They will come back. So, what do you say Maryle?" Amy said as she felt bad for the girl even though she was a Dixon, but she was better than her brothers.

"I guess, bet Merle left the tent with dirty clothes when Daryl, and I were gone. So clean clothes for their return will be a good idea" Maryle said and went to retrieve the clothes to watch at the lake.

Maryle sat next to Andrea as she washed Merle's clothes with the other girls. A few offer to help her washed some of her brother's clothes, but she declined. Maryle felt that she needed to do it and get her mind of her brothers. She laughs as they started to talk about the things they miss and couldn't help burst out laughing as Andrea and Carol admitted missing their vibrators. Ed then came to ruin it their fun and Adam felt threaten and started to bark and cause Ed to glare at her in hate.

"Shut that mutt" he said after talking to Andrea.

"Then you should leave and let us do our work" Maryle said without a care in her voice but put a hand on Adam's head, which stopped his barking. She noticed Andrea walk up to Ed and started to argue with him. Maryle then narrow her eyes as he slap Carol, and she stood up and punch him in his face, which only got him angrier. Maryle was prepared for a punch, but it hit her in the same spot Shane hit and cause her to fall to the ground. She then felt a powerful kick aimed at her stomach causing her to cough up blood. Adam growl and attack Ed's leg, sinking his barley mature teeth to try to protect his owner but Ed kick him hard that he landed in the water. Before anything else could happen Shane came and started to beat Ed up.

"Maryle are you okay?" Amy asked kneeling next to Maryle as she coughed more blood.

"Just peachy" Maryle said as she painfully sat up and Adam was on her lap whining. After Shane beat the crap out of Ed, Maryle decided to go back to her tent and rest because the event of the day took a toll on her. She also declined dinner the dinner offer and just wanted to sleep and hoping when she wakes up her brother will be here.

"Bark, Bark, whine" Maryle heard Adam as he nudged her face.

"What is it Adam, I- What was that?" Maryle whispered as she quickly her bow and arrow. Her eyes widen as Walkers tried to get into the tent. Thinking quickly she took the hunter knife from her boot (thanking God that she slept with her boots) and grabs Adam. She cuts an opening from the opposite side with no Walkers and sprinted out. Once outside she drop Adam and reached for her hand gun and shot the Walkers that were in her way as she tried to make her way to the group. She hoped Daryl and Glenn where okay.

**Review?**


	4. Two Times the Scared

**Title: **Dixon Family

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **DarylXOCXGlenn

**Summary: **Dixon's sibling had to make their way to Atlanta to survive but what if their sister wants to head west? they get stuck and get help from a group and decide to stay. But what if a certain sister decided to make her brother happier by setting him up with the only attractive Asian

**Note:** There will be incest, twin complex or whatever you call it :D sorry I blame all the twincest/incest I read sigh

**ART: **I drew how Maryle looks like the link is in my profile

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait I hate college and homework and housework and sometimes I don't know where to take this story…..hopefully it isn't to short

Hope there isn't to much grammar and spelling mistakes…

Hope you enjoy it :D

**Chapter 4: **Two Times the Scared

Daryl could not say it out load or even admit that he was scared shit less, when he saw the Vatos take Glenn from him. However, since Glenn wasn't in any real danger all Daryl could be at the moment is piss. Not at the Asian, but because he wasn't strong or fast enough to keep Glenn safe. Daryl walked away from the group and ask a person where the bathroom was. He stepped inside the bathroom, not bothering to close the door, and grip the sink as his eyes look into his reflection. He glares at himself with hate.

"If I can't protect Glenn, how can I protect Maryle?" Daryl whispers to his reflection as if it will tell him the answer. He bit his bottom lip in frustration and clenched the sink until his knuckles turn white.

"You are more capable of protecting your sister Daryl. I'm glad you came back for me" Glenn said in nervousness from the open door. Daryl glanced in the Asian's direction and stood up straight. He walks up to Glenn and closer the door from the room and flicks the lock.

Daryl watched as the Asian looked frighten with his action, but it didn't stop him of what he was going to do. He took a step forward at Glenn until he had the Asian press against the bathroom wall.

"I thought I lost you" Daryl said as he leaned in and made their forehead touch and causing both to look into each other's eyes. He watched closely as Glenn's eyes widen in shock and the pale skin of his turn bright red.

"D-Daryl, I thought I would never see you or Maryle again" Daryl heard Glenn say but watched his clenched shut when his sister's name was spoken.

"Do you have been feeling for my sister and me? Tell me the fucken truth" Daryl asked, and he wasn't going to let this go at all. He watched as the smaller male squirm to get out of the grip.

"Would it make it easier to answer if I told you that my sister and I are in a relationship, and we want you" Daryl said not caring for the consequences. After the kidnapping and watching the mother-fucker Vatos threaten to push his Asian off the roof made Daryl not to care anymore.

"W-What?" Daryl heard Glenn's chock out and watched his face go into shock.

"That you can have us both, and we can have you" Daryl said, trying to make Glenn understand that he wasn't playing around.

"I-I do like both of you" Daryl heard Glenn say and couldn't restrain himself and attacked the Korean's lips. The force was too great and over powering it made the Asian grip his shoulder to keep himself from falling. Daryl was surprised when Glenn tried to take control their feverish kiss, but he wasn't going to back down. Daryl broke the kiss and let out a low moan when he felt Glenn wrap his legs around his waist.

"As much I would want to fuck you senseless but the moans that you will be making will attract unwanted attention"

"What do you think I-ahhhh" Glenn tried to say but Daryl grounded his hip to prove his statement.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Glenn are you okay in there?" Rick's voice came from the other side of the door, making both men froze in place.

"Yeah Rick, just hit my foot in the comer of the cabinet" Glenn said looking into Daryl's eyes.

"Have you seen Daryl? Because we are leaving soon" Rick's voice came from the other side from the door.

"No Rick, sorry but I'm sure he'll turn up" Glenn replied and proceed to Unwrap his legs but Daryl was not going to let it happen, so he pressed the Asian more against the wall gently.

"Okay Glenn, meet us right in front, and if you see Daryl tell him" both heard Rick's voice, but their eyes were still lock with each other.

"Okay Rick, I'll be out soon" Glenn said and both males hear the officer walk away.

"Guess we should stop and head back" Glenn said and Daryl stepped back so the Korean could touch the ground.

"Yeah, but we ain't finished with this, and I'm sure Maryle would be trilled when we arrive. You ain't ganna go back to that chink tent of yours, but you'll sleep with us. You are sleeping where I know you are safe I c-"

"I'm not weak!" Glenn growled in a low hurt voice.

"You ain't weak but like I told Maryle, I just feel more at ease knowing both of you are close. It makes my God-damn nervousness go down. Huh, Maryle wanted to come too, but I didn't let her and not because she was weak b-"

"Yeah she isn't" Glenn interrupted and both men laughed.

"but it let my mind to become calmer because I know she's safe, and I would return to her"

"Well Daryl, lets hurry and return to Maryle fast" Glenn said as he started to straighten himself that Daryl couldn't help and kiss him again. Daryl couldn't wait to have the Asian beneath him gasping in moans and watching Maryle kiss him while he fucked him senseless.

Hearing gun shot's sounds coming from the direction from the camp, made Daryl lose his cool and ran to find his sister. He watched the chaos unfold in front of him, and he couldn't help think the worse that can happen to Maryle.

"Maryle!" he yelled as he kept shooting walkers after walkers and he yelled again with Glenn following the same action.

BARK BARK BARK

Daryl heard the barking sound and turn his head sharply to catch a glimpse of his sister running away from five walkers. The older Dixon took off running to get his sister with Glenn behind him.

"Daryl! Glenn!" Maryle yelled as she put a bullet of the five walkers and ran at their direction.

Daryl knows his sister well enough that he knew she was going to hug him, even if she had four walkers after her.

"Glenn, I know Maryle is going to hug me, so I'm going to dodge her, and you will hold her while I take care of this fuckers" Daryl said to Glenn in which the Asian replied 'okay' as Glenn got ready to catch Maryle. Glenn watched Daryl dodge Maryle, and he caught her without a second to lose.

"Glenn?" Maryle asked making him smile but became serious and help Daryl shot some walkers. Glenn did not dare to let go of Maryle, even when the camp felt silent and the only thing that was heard was Andrea's sobbing.

"Glenn you can let go" Maryle whisper to him but Glenn nodded no.

"No, I can't because Daryl told me not to let you go until he comes back" Glenn whisper back to her as he held her tight as if she was a breakable object.

"fine" he heard Maryle mumble and felt arms wrap around him. For what felt forever for Glenn, he finally saw Daryl emerge from the woods, safe. He watched Daryl stride his way to them and was engulfed in a hug with Maryle between them.

"Daryl?" Maryle asked against Glenn's chest but did not turn to face Daryl.

"It's okay for now. We have each other Glenn, you and I are okay and that's all that matters" Daryl said and Glenn agreed as the trio retreated closer to the RV.

**REVIW?**


	5. AN: Sorry and Drawings

**SeekersTF4:** I want to apologize for not update this story (plus all the other ones) I am sorry! And the guilt of not updating is eating up alive!

WHY can't I write the next chapter?! I have an idea how it going but I can't seem to make it longer...Arghhh Soo I Drew more pictures of about my story to make it up to you guys

I'm sooooooo sooorrrrryyyyyy the writers block is consuming me D:

So hopefully you guys forgive me D:

Go to my profile all the drawings are there and  
hopefully I update fast so I will keep drawing

These are the drawing in my profile which I drew them all for you guys

** Dixon Family **(Maryle, Daryl, Merle)

**Glenn being dominated by Maryle and Daryl... **(DaryleXGlennXMaryle and Adam the redwolf)

Sorrrrrry _ I'm such a failure because I take forever to update siiiigghhhhh


End file.
